


Random one shots

by Im_that_gay_bitch



Category: A Goofy Movie (1995), Animaniacs, Goof Troop (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_that_gay_bitch/pseuds/Im_that_gay_bitch
Summary: uh just random stories I guess idk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Random one shots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually wrote this as a school work but realised its a one-shot so I just decided to post it

The year is 2004, 26th of December, they were allowed to go for a Christmas holiday in Indonesia for filming, they were filming a beach movie, they only agreed because they were going somewhere new. Yakko Warner looked out of the window of their hotel room that was on the first floor, watching his siblings play on the street with some of the locals, he giggled to himself as wakko scared dot. Then….something felt….off...so he walked out, getting anxious for no reason. His sibling followed suit“Do you also feel that sibs..?” he asked them, they nodded. 

The locals look at them oddly, as if they went crazy (which they already are but that's not the point) then the ground started to shake violently, Yakko, out of instinct, wrapped his arms around his siblings, using himself as a shield just in case anything fell on them. Screams could be heard from his ears. This lasted ten minutes straight. Yakko shakily stood up “Thank god we’re a mix match of everything,,” he said with a weak smile, then he looked at the hotel, and it had collapsed right next to them. 

Yakko looked at the ocean since they were near the beach. “Oh crumbs…” he thought to himself. A huge Tsunami was coming straight for them. He grabbed his sibs by the arms and ran into the town, climbing a car roof to make it to the second floor of an apartment building. Wakko and Dot were mostly unharmed on closer inspection, only a few bruises here and there, meanwhile Yakko has several deep cuts on his arms and back from falling glass from the hotel, but nothing that a toon can’t handle. But Yakko didn’t feel a thing due to adrenaline still pumping in his vines, they watched as the lightning-fast water destroyed everything in its path. They wondered where the filming crew, dictor and the other actors were. But they made it out alive, and that's all that mattered


End file.
